Sunrise
by LianCatMeow
Summary: Logan is confused with his feelings for Julian, he seeks for the answers of his questions about what he truly felt. He realizes the beauty of the new dawn and breathtaking beginnings. Based on CP Coulter's fic 'Dalton'. Jogan...


Sunrise

Logan woke up at the middle of the night. Thoughts are running through his head, he felt lost in this feeling so overwhelmed. He lay down in bed thinking: What would happen between him and Julian? He know that Julian came back to recover from the horrendous event that happen like a lifetime ago. Logan felt that Julian is back for some things unsettled, Logan thought maybe Julian is waiting for Logan's answer or maybe Julian wants to break them the news that he is not coming back next school year or forever in his life. Maybe just maybe Julian might be living in hope that everything will be alright between him and Logan and Logan will let the events slip away from his mind.

Logan felt lost in thought and wandering if there is still a possibility there will be something going on between him and Julian. He glanced at the clock and it says 3:00 am, he has been awake for three hours thinking about this? He shrugged and smile, a genuine one at least Logan is no longer drugged with his meds to keep his anger down.

He stood up and went to his closet and changed his clothes and head out to the door.

Logan went to Julian's room and found him sleeping peacefully, he sat the edge of the bed and held Julian's hand. Logan smiled and said "Larson wake up." He took his free hand and slammed it into the oak wood table. Julian woke up and cursed, and exclaimed "What the hell is wrong with you Wright?" Logan laughed and replied "Correction: what is not wrong with me?"

Julian glared at Logan intense green eyes and there he realizes that Logan's eyes soften and turned away, he quickly stood up and said "Hurry up Larson wake up we need to go somewhere."

Julian looks up at Logan's towering frame and asked

"Where?"

They ride at Logan's Jaguar, all the windows are rolled down and the wind is crashing into Julian's skin. Logan is driving like a madman in a car chase, the trees come up with a blur and the lights of the streets are dimmed. Julian can feel Logan's beating heart while driving. A moment of his life Julian does not care nor give a single damn if they crash into a truck and skid across the streets and got hit with a very high impact.

Logan drive somewhere near the tip of Westerville, a cliff facing at the east. Julian looked at the scenery with awe, lush green almost black trees surrounding them and the river flowing underneath the cliff that is meters above the river. The place is like a step near to heaven, the air is calm and the place looks utterly surreal.

Logan walked next to Julian and placed his thick black trench coat over Julian's frame. Julian looked over and there he saw Logan wearing like a suit and tie. Julian asked "Why are you wearing like that? Did you come from a party?" Logan shrugged and took Julian's hand, they sat at the very edge of the cliff and the Warbler breathes deeply and smiled, and he said "I usually come here during sunsets but today I want something new. I want beginnings not endings, I want light not darkness and I want life not death." Julian sighs and looked at the sky in a grey shade, the bird's chirps signalling a good morning tune. Logan continued "I used to come here if I'm feeling lonely or sad. I storm off and runaway and stay here, it's my sanctuary. I hide here if I'm feeling lost or confused but it usually happens during afternoons at sunsets." Julian glared at the Stuart prefect and asked "What's with the get up?" Logan smiled and looked down and he slowly said "I need to leave in the morning, I have a flight to catch. I need to be at Washington for a political event or else my head is on a plate if Johnny finds out I will bail out."

Julian shook his head and said "No, what I mean is why so sentimental? What on earth has hit your idiotic blonde head?" Logan smiled and lean back, he then laughed "I never brought anyone hear and you are the first to be here with me Julian." Logan look towards the sky which is slowly turning into light blue, his piercing green eyes sparkle and said "This is my sanctuary, now it will be our sanctuary."

Logan turns his head and he whispered "This place keeps me alive even if the cliff is shouting or begging me to jump. But I never jumped because if I kill myself on the spot I will lose you. You are like this place Jules, you are my sanctuary. When you arrive from your taping for a new movie, you make me feel alive but when you leave, I lost you again."

Julian can see Logan's eyes sparkle and smiled slowly "What are you trying to tell me Logan?" Logan simply smiled and said "I promise myself once when I was a child that I will never lose important things. I grow up losing so many important things but when we first fought during freshmen year I thought I will lose another important person in my life but you came back. You always come back. That is what I realize that you are not just something important but you are _everything_ to me and I don't want to lose that from me ever."

Logan tilted his head and Julian sat next to Logan paralyzed and realizing what will Logan do next.

The sun's rays shot up like beams on the sky. The sun slowly crawling away from hiding and finally woke up and confirmed the next day has sprung.

The first rays of the sun hit the two young men at the cliff sharing a kiss that will last forever. They slowly pull apart and place their foreheads near to each other.

The scenery of the cliff is indeed beautiful but the feeling both men has shared is more than just mere beauty. Their love is a mark on what beginnings truly mean.

No more sunsets and arrive the sunrise, no more endings just beginnings and goodbye death and welcome life.

The very next day both men are walking across the Dalton with their hands holding each other tightly and both smiled at each other like forever is embarked in their life. Julian is wearing his Dalton uniform and Logan wearing the same black suit and tie. Students stare at the duo not because Logan is not wearing the proper uniform but because the happiness that radiating within them.

As they walk the rays of the sunrise glows at them and it is indeed a promising future with these two.

_A/N: Hello! This is a story about John Logan Wright III and Julian Larson-Armstrong or known as Jogan. All characters are from the talented CP Coulter. Miss CP Coulter if you are reading this please (PLEASE) update Dalton already, I am waiting like an eternity. If you don't know or if you haven't followed my tumblog I am an intense Jogan shipper. I really appreciate reviews and constructive criticisms. I wish y'all the best and see you soon!_

_xx_

_LianCatMeow_

_PS_

_If you want to please follow my tumblog .com for more stories and insanity!_


End file.
